


A Guide to Navigation.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Meta, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Five places in which Bookman and his apprentice where before the war started.





	

_ History is a guide to navigation in perilous times. History is who we are and why we are the way we are.  
David C. McCullough. _

_Whitechapel, England, 1888_

Adrian does his best not to gag, but it's not easy. Even after five years with Bookman, there are times when some things still manage to make an impact in his still too-human sensibilities.  
Looking at a woman cut open, lacking internal organs? Falls into that category.  
But not for Bookman, no. He looks at her, even using his needles to poke at the prostitute's body. His frown is even deeper than usual.

"What is it, Bookman?"

Bookman shakes his head. "This woman was not cut open."

"... huh? Then how...?"

Boookman's face is grim. " _Something_ went through her."

_Constantinople, Ottoman Empire, 1890._

Sufjan and Bookman skim over the news, only pausing on what might be important, and then Bookman pauses, reads aloud: "A typhon sunk Ertugrul, an Ottoman frigate," quiets again, his eyes moving lihgtning fast over the lines before he sighs: "Japan is lost."

Bookman finishes reading, though, before he looks up at him. "Change of plans. We're going to China. We need to find out as much information about this as possible, even though the Black Order will make it difficult."

Sufjan shrugs. "I'll get the tickets."

It's a shame, though. He had been looking forward to going to Japan.

_New York, United States of America, 1893._

"But Russia?" Jeremiah groans, adjusting his scarf as he and Bookman take to the docks. "Gramps! Can't we go for once somewhere warm? What about Mexico? Or Brazil? I hate winters in Russia! We'll freeze!"

"The Tsar is sick," Bookman grunts, still walking ahead. "It's quite possible he won't last the year, boy."

While royal successions are always interesting, Jeremiah is much more horrified about what Bookman isn't saying.

"Please tell me we're not going to wait a whole year in Russia."

"Besides," Bookman smirks. "There is nothing interesting in economic depression as they happen. The best parts always come after."

_St. Petersburg, Russia, 1894._

The Tsar had the audacity of living until _November._ Thankfully, they don't spend the whole ten months stranded in Russia, but they don't go much further than the German Empire. that with Chlodwig becoming the chauncellor even though he has one foot at the grave, it's quite obvious what's happening.

There is a war brewing, a not-so-quiet discomfort that runs deep through Europe, and it's very much there as Nicholas II becomes the Tsar.

"We're going to have a lot of work," Bookman says, drinking the last of his vodka.

Karl raises his own glass, and toasts. "For a long and prosper reign."

_Naples, Italy, 1896._

"Awwww, gramps! C'mon!" Deak begs. "It's something important as well! The first Games of the Modern Age! We could go to Greece, see the Games, catch up on some rumores, and then go to England as if nothing had happened!"

Bookman huffs. "Yes, because it's always so easy to keep you away from Greece."

Deak sighs. It's not really his fault Greece is his favorite place.

"It's time to go to the Order. We're leaving tomorrow."

Deak pouts. "You're not fun, Panda."

Well, the Black Order is supposed to have a huge library. That'll be entertaining at least.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Jack the Ripper and why yes, I'm implying that a Noah was Jack the Ripper.  
> 2\. As far as I remember, it hasn't been said how long has Japan been controlled by akumas, so I randomly decided that it happened in 1890. (If I'm mistaken and it has been said, please do tell)


End file.
